Star Fox: Hit The Star Crossed Mark
by Zythxx
Summary: He was famous; an icon. A living legend. She was a nobody; an outcast. Down on her luck. Women adored him, men deceived her. When these two souls coincidentally run into each other they find the only common factor in their completely different lives: is that True Love finds its way and always hits it's mark. Even across the cosmos. Even across the stars.


He was everywhere. You couldn't walk around the city without someone; somewhere talking about him or saying how much they adored him. He was the man of the century; a hero, an icon to today's youth and tomorrow's future as well as those who grew up around his time. It seemed as though around every corner his face was there. The sky was not the limit for this vulpine; banners promoting his super model shootings and planetary advertisement satellites showing action scenes and trailers to his newest action film. You couldn't escape his influence, whether through photo shootings, interviews or merchandise; he was there. But even all this fame and fortune not only as a military hero but also as a celebrity could surpass is super inflated ego that was fueled from all his success. This star was on the high reel of his life with no sight of an end. He was daring, fiery, promiscuous, and sexy.

And his fans loved every second of it.

X

"Driver pull around the front please."

"Yes sir." Was all his faithful black lab drive for five years now said as he did as told and pulled up the super stretch black and chromed limo to the screaming armies of fans. Although it was a daily occurrence for the young McCloud he never could get to the point where he was _completely _calm to the screaming public. The deafening wail of his adoring public always made his heart raced and his spine tingled. He merely licked his lips and smiled; he loved it.

As his driver opened the door Fox was bombarded with flashes from the squad of cameras as usual. The screaming fans only grew louder as he stepped from the vehicles dressed like a super star with a fine white tuxedo with the inner shirt buttons left alone; flaring his muscular chest and form. Although some stars hated the public always around; Fox was the street whore for it. He always tried to sign at least a few fans' asking for autographs and pictures, and put real effort into them instead of just scribbling down a fast, crappy substitute for what they really wanted. Fox always tried this until security couldn't stand idle anymore.

"Please sign this!" A fan screamed out as she stepped from the crowd, some reaching to yank her back so they could take her place. The vixen was white in color, stature smaller to Fox as she was probably a college kid with cerulean eyes that could light up the night; perhaps his night. Fox took her gentle hand and pulled her away from the rest; separating her from the rest as the cameras were now on them.

"Of course." He took the pen and photo from her shaky figure as she stood so close to her idle. Fox looked at the photo and smiled, it was from his latest shoot only just two days ago back on the northern side of Corneria. The photo showed Fox laying on a bed looking half asleep but of course with perfect looks in every way possible; half naked with just pants and no over shirt with his bare chest exposed. "Here you go." He handed the young vixen what she wanted and winked. That was the crossing point, she couldn't contain it anymore.

"Fox!" She screamed his name to the heavens as all she wanted to tackle him to the ground and kiss him right there though security was faster then her at no surprise. As they apprehended the young girl back behind their area this icon stepped forward with security completely surrounding him.

"Just one picture please!"

"Can I have your autograph!"

"Sign my breasts!"

These and many more flattering sayings flew to him at a ratio of ten per second. Fans desperately reached out for him as just a smile or a wink could make a whole crowd melt.

"Fox!" He looked behind losing his calm grace as this was one part of the life he would never get used to. "Fox!" a running man yelled toward him again as he was in a full on sprint. Those crazy ass fans who we're a bit more overly obsessive then the rest. "Fo-" he never finished the vulpine name again as three guards instantly jumped on top of him and worked him up hands behind his back and walked him the opposite way. As he had finally reached the end of the walkway did the vulpine turn and wave off his adoring public.

"This is it." Fox breathed deeply to calm his nerves. One of the biggest moments of his life was about to unfold. He put on a brash smile started his decent up. "Take me to the top."

X

"Isn't he dreamy?" A young shepherd asked her co-workers as they were on another one of their 'chosen timed' breaks watching the plasma in the corner as Fox McCloud had just gone off the camera and into the tall skyscraper.

"Yea he really is." Is all her slender black lab friend could muster out as the news reporter took over the screen.

"Hey I could use some help over here." As usual their blue furred vixen friend always had to ruin the moment for the two. They both looked over to her annoyed as the vixen was running all around the counter for this and for that; making a fruity smoothie, a sandwich and addressing other customers all at the same time.

"Can't we have just one more moment?"

"No." Krystal locked eyes with Natasha the shepherd as she only smiled sheepishly. Sometimes Krystal would let them get away but this was definitely not one of those times. The two girls got back to their jobs and worked hard to rush through this small hungry invasion before it would get back to Fox McCloud's interview with the media talking about his future plans and career.

"What were you two watching anyway?" Krystal asked not even bothering to look at either of them as she went to the veggie stand and started going at it with the massive cutting knife.

"Well Fox McCloud's interview of course!" Jennet answered excitedly as the vixen only rolled her eyes. It seemed like everyday they worked together whenever that McCloud guy came onto the plasma screen she had to hound on her two good friends to get back to work; that's how she became to be shift manager. She wasn't infatuated with Fox McCloud, she hardly even knew who he was or what he did; she had other pressing matters on her hands. Everyday of every hour of her life, and it never got easier.

"I can't believe you've been here for nearly two years now Krystal and you hardly even know who Fox McCloud is still!"

"All I know is he's some kind of star or something." Krystal said as she carried the large veggie tub to where it was stored in front of the customers behind the viewing glass.

"He's _much _bigger then a star." Natalie started an a probably more serious then needed kind of tone. "He's practically a living legend."

"Legend or not he hasn't affected my life."

"Not _yet_." Jennet winked as she served their customer and took the credits. "He gets to every girl in some way or another."

"We'll see when that happens. _If_ it happens." It's like Krystal's sentence went unheard as just as they cleared up the rush wave for dinner the screen went back to the show and that means the girls' attention back to the screen. Although it irritated the vixen she didn't mind so much anymore. The dinner rush was over and the restaurant was only about an hour from closing despite the store being half full. Krystal chopped up more vegetables as her eyes wandered to the screen and the some favored newscaster talking to a vulpine in white; Fox McCloud she imagined. Although she couldn't quite hear the screen due to the chattering from the customers could she pick up bits and pieces of the conversation due to reading lip motions.

Krystal put on a simple gaze on the young vulpine as he looked toward the camera and in a way locked gaze with him through the screen. She was lost in his emerald gaze like the calm before the storm.

"I'm looking for what the future holds for me; whatever it may be. But I'm ready to face it alone if I have to, or with those who support me." Fox quoted on systemwide television at those words rang in the vixen's mind. Unfortunately since all her attention was on the screen very little was on her current task until it was to late. Her mind instantly snapped back to reality as she let out a loud yip and looked to her hand bleeding nicely. She tried to fight it but crumbled right there, and the feelings swept her out and overwhelmed the poor girl.

Natasha quickly snapped back to her surroundings and rushed to pick up the crumbling vixen quietly sobbing to herself.

"Hey it's okay." She took Krystal to the back room to avoid making a bigger scene then she already had attracting most of the customers as Jennet wiped away the blood and prepared to thoroughly clean and disinfect the blade and cutting board and throw away the bloodied products. Natasha picked up a damp rag and placed into the vixen's hand as they made their way through the back exit of the building.

"Just stay out of here for a little while and get some fresh air." Krystal only nodded to her friend as the shepherd disappeared behind the door. Krystal tried to regain her composure over several minutes as she calmed down. After slightly cleaning up the blood and putting pressure on her cut did she try and relax, but for her to find even a minutes time to relax was a challenge. Krystal was stressed and for good reasons. She was overworked, lacked quality and quantity hours of sleep, anorexic but not through choice and struggled everyday of her life just to survive and fend for not only herself but her only sister as well here on this lonely planet of Corneria. 'The Planet of Adventure!', 'The Place of Lights!' But they forgot to add 'The City of no Compassion!'.

Krystal was finally able to calm down as she looked to the darkened sky, wiping away her failing tears. At times the vixen wanted to cave in and take Natasha's advice of "get a man to do everything for you!" But Krystal wanted to stand alone as she knew she could do it. She could survive on her own and even live haply and comfortably. For Krystal knew the beings up above would reward her one day soon for all her hard work and all that she's sacrificed.

"Well maybe a man wouldn't be so bad either." Krystal let out a gently laugh to herself as she looked up to the night sky enlightened by the stars and the faded rays of Solar as a ship quickly flew by as if a shooting star.

"One day soon." Krystal believed everything would turn around for her.

_But that day would come sooner then expected. _

_**X**_

_**What do ya think? A new story concept I was thinking about doing. Tell me what you think.**_

_**Take it easy. **_

_**-Zythxx**_


End file.
